


【授权翻译】Darkest Knight

by Kkhh00



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23427043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkhh00/pseuds/Kkhh00
Summary: 布鲁斯需要接受杰森的生活方式，但他意识到事情可能比他最初预想的还要复杂。
Relationships: Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne, mentioned Jason Todd/Kyle Rayner
Kudos: 25





	【授权翻译】Darkest Knight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Darkest Knight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22751230) by [scandalsavage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalsavage/pseuds/scandalsavage). 



> ⚠[[[这是基调轻松的第一部分的非官方续集，是一个问题请求后写的东西，显然我当时处在一些黑暗的情绪里。]]]⚠

知道那些反派和他的同事们已经够糟糕的了，但接着布鲁斯就在一份小报上看到了一张模糊的照片，上面显然是维可·瓦丽的身影和杰森标志性的夹克。

尽管如此，他还是试图保持冷静，并且想弄清楚为什么他对此感到如此生气的时候其他人却毫无困扰。

然后他走进福克斯的办公室，发现杰森坐在桌边，卢修斯站在他分开的双腿间。

他们什么都没做。两个人都穿戴整齐。但即使无视杰森在卢修斯衬衫纽扣上转动的手指和福克斯放在年轻男孩大腿上的手，卢修斯轻浮地凑近杰森的脑袋和唇角温柔、深情的微笑也已经足够带来伤害。更不用提卢修斯迅速而平稳地后退了一步，杰森的脸则涨得通红。他的第一个想法是，也许杰森是故意炫耀，把这一堆业绩甩到他面前，只为了激怒他。

但布鲁斯原本来福克斯的办公室是为了告诉他，他在挪威的“商务会议”提前结束了，所以他提早了两天回来。他们不可能知道这个。

在一个他们只能面面相觑的尴尬时刻过后，布鲁斯转身尽可能快地离开了。

这太荒谬了。他需要控制住自己，需要想个办法让这一切过去。

如果他够明智的话，他会努力鼓励杰森和最年轻的绿灯侠之间明显的好感，让杰森进入一种更坚固、更健康的关系中。

但有什么东西阻止了他。有什么东西不允许他想象杰森在和任何人认真交往。

那些感觉和愤怒在他体内沸腾，随着每一个关于杰森的......风流韵事的轻微暗示变得愈发炽烈。克拉克不敢直视他的样子。乔丹得意的笑容。斯莱德、塔莉娅和莱克斯的重击。

雷纳似乎总是......现在就在那里。

是提姆让他意识到了些什么。

“上帝啊，布鲁斯。别再表现得像个嫉妒的前任情人。杰森是个成年人了，他不会被别人利用。你读过雷霄的报告，你知道的。”

布鲁斯在“情人”之后什么都没听见。

按照他的习惯，接下来的几周里他都在研究提姆所说的话。

接着他开始计划。

蝙蝠侠藏在暗处，等待杰森的客人离开，并且毫不意外地发现是那个自大的绿灯侠。（并不是说其他绿灯侠不自大。说实话，斯图尔特是唯一一个布鲁斯有点欣赏的。）

他没有马上进去。他还需要一个小时左右的时间消除自己的紧张，去做接下来他将要做的事情。

他最终走进了房间，杰森的安全系统很容易绕开，仿佛凯尔离开后他都没有锁上门。

站在杰森的床边看着他睡觉，布鲁斯知道这行为很诡异，尤其是空气中仍弥漫着性爱的味道。

这只会让他内心的某些东西更加狂暴。

但他深吸了一口气保持冷静，并且后退了一步，以防万一。

“杰森。”他低吼道。那是一种低沉、严肃的声音。不是蝙蝠侠的声线——他只在必要的时候使用——但也不是他平时的声音。

年轻人从床上跳了起来，窗外的城市灯光在他那把精心设计、锋利的波形刀的曲线上闪烁着。尽管从睡眠周期中被惊醒，他依旧动作熟练地使用那把短刀。

灯光在杰森赤裸的身体上投下迷人的阴影，肌肉的凹陷处就像幽深的山谷，在汹涌的海浪中闪耀光芒。他的黑发因为睡觉而乱糟糟的，朝不同方向翘着。

“B？”杰森问道，声音因为睡意而有些含糊不清。他从战斗姿势中伸直身体，困惑地眯起眼睛。他把刀塞回枕头下面，手指拨弄过额前的白发。

布鲁斯情不自禁地垂下目光，注视他舔嘴唇的样子。

即使在黑暗中，他也能看见杰森脸上泛起的红晕，当他注意到自己完全赤裸在外的时候。

他甚至没有意识到自己的动作。杰森伸手去拿床上的床单时，房间里的景象突然变得模糊起来，一声惊讶的叫声在他耳边响起，就像动听的音乐。当眼前变得清晰时，布鲁斯把杰森抵在墙上，年轻人的手腕被紧紧禁锢着。

杰森明亮的大眼睛盯着他，呼吸急促，颤抖的呼吸让胸部起伏。他注意到杰森乳头上穿过的深色金属钉，他以前甚至不知道他有穿乳钉。

看着它们缓慢地上下起伏真是令人着迷。

“布鲁斯......你——你在做什么？”

杰森的声音柔软，气息不稳。通常布鲁斯很擅长看透别人，但他不知道杰森是兴奋还是......害怕。

他走近了一些，眼睛扫过杰森温热、伤痕累累的皮肤，把咬痕、吻痕再到手指留下的痕迹串联起来。

“我想要你停下。”布鲁斯最后要求道。“我要你取消所有的安排和约会。”

“我什么时候在乎过你想要什么？”杰森笑了，但他的肢体语言，他紧绷的肩膀线条，揭露了他的不适。

布鲁斯走得更近了，一只手抓住杰森的两只手腕，另一只手轻轻地托住杰森的脖子，拇指抚摸男孩的下巴，再慢慢摩挲他的嘴唇。他感到杰森倒吸了一口气。

“你曾经在乎。以前。当你还更小的时候。”他低声说，享受着当他的呼吸拂过男孩的脸颊时杰森颤抖的样子。

“那是很久以前了，布鲁斯。你和我都不是以前的样子了。一切都变了。我们不再亲密了，我需要——”

“我会给你任何你想要的。”布鲁斯沉声说。“无论你想要什么。你想要任何东西都行，没有问题，没有附加条件。无论武器，科技，金钱，氪石。”他把大腿顶在杰森的双腿之间，向上滑感受男孩的性器，让杰森喘息、扭动。“只要能喂饱拉撒路之池在你心中留下的饥渴。”

杰森愣了一会儿，然后睁大了双眼。

“你--你不是认真的。”他喃喃道，然后扭动地更厉害了。好像他真的在努力挣脱布鲁斯的控制。

布鲁斯只是更紧地抓住杰森的手腕，感受骨头在他的手掌中摩擦。“我是的。非常认真。”

杰森用力吞咽了下。“我--我不能。有......有太多了，而且......而且我不确定我是否想要。”

布鲁斯发出一声怒吼。杰森尽可能地后退，把身体贴在墙上，惊讶而担心地看着他。

他松开托在杰森下巴上的手指，轻轻捏住男孩的喉咙，手指按在一个咬痕上。

“是雷纳干的吗？”

杰森僵住了。他的鼻孔翕张，眼中所有的犹豫都消失了，只剩下冷冷的凝视。

但他的脸颊和耳朵却涨得通红。

“滚开。”杰森挣扎着，再次试图把他推开。

布鲁斯低吼，调整身体的重心，利用冲力让杰森转身，把他的脸按在墙上，然后把他的双手腕固定在后背上。

杰森被压得喘不过气，难受地呻吟着。

“无论他给了你什么，我都会给你更多。”布鲁斯在杰森耳边轻声说，他空着的那只手垂落到杰森臀部的线条上。

杰森发出的抗议声是布鲁斯唯一收到的警告，男孩的头猛地向后，撞在他的鼻子上。

虽然这没能让布鲁斯放手，但足以让杰森离开墙壁，摆脱手臂的束缚。

他们扭打了一会儿，但杰森疲惫又光着身体，布鲁斯则全副武装、准备充分，因此这是一个短暂的、单方面的混战。不到一分钟，他就把杰森的脸按在了床上，短刀被扔到旁边一个够不到的安全距离。

杰森的声音里有一丝恐惧，他恳求道：“你在干什么，布鲁斯？放开我......”

布鲁斯没有理他，而是拿出了一副特制的防止人逃脱的手铐。当布鲁斯小心地把杰森锁在床头时，他剧烈扭动着，试图把他踢开。

“操--操--操。”杰森结结巴巴地重复着，拼命地想挣脱束缚。布鲁斯的手沿着男孩的脊椎向下抚摸，直到摸上杰森浑圆的臀部。

杰森尖叫着当布鲁斯分开他的臀瓣。“不！不......布鲁斯......你--你在做什么？请......请不要......”

“安静，杰。”他开心地低语，“让我照顾你。让我证明我可以。”

“哦操。该死......B......布鲁斯......发生什么了？你中了毒藤女的花粉吗？”

但布鲁斯太心烦意乱所以没有回答。他盯着杰森暴露在外的后穴，那里仍然因为凯尔的到来肿胀通红。

当布鲁斯用手指按压那个小洞时，珍珠般半透明的白色液体会从里面流出来，表明小穴仍装满了绿灯侠释放的精液。

“他走后你甚至都没有清理过自己？”布鲁斯低吼，他咬上杰森的耳朵，然后用两根手指插进杰森紧缩的小穴中。

杰森哽住了，试图爬向床的上方。“天啊......求你了布鲁斯......求你放开——啊！”

布鲁斯分开手指，专注地看着杰森被使用多次的小穴被轻易地打开，越来越多的精液流了出来。

“你让他们所有人都这么做？让他们随意地在你体内射精？还是雷纳是特别的？”布鲁斯模糊地意识到杰森低声的恳求和抽泣，但他太专注于这具躺在他身下的身体了。他的手指每向内插入一点就会流出的白色液体让他......愤怒，嫉妒，充满占有欲。

他空着的那只手重重地扇到杰森的屁股上。杰森的哭声听起来很遥远，也很可爱。他想象克拉克因为杰森和莱克斯上床而惩罚他，皱着眉打他的屁股。

他用力顶弄着同一个点，然后加入了第三根手指，粗暴地插进杰森的小穴。

“你就这么喜欢他进入你，想尽可能长时间地把他留在你的身体里？即使那意味着你很脏？”

杰森没有回答，他的脸埋在枕头里，肩膀随抽泣微微颤抖。

“没关系。杰，没事的。我可以修复好这一切。”他提议道，然后弯曲他的手指，挖出最后一点雷纳释放的液体。“我可以把你清理干净。”

杰森仍然不停挣扎着，试图挣脱布鲁斯。但他不会停手，他想向杰森证明他可以提供任何男孩需要的东西。杰森不需要再去看别的人。

布鲁斯抽出手指，上面沾满黏稠白色的液体。他想让杰森把它们舔干净，天啊，那画面一定会很美。但接着他又改变了主意，他不想让绿灯侠的任何东西再出现在杰森身体里了。杰森现在是他的了。

所以他把液体抹到床单上，决定之后把它烧了，或许还有床垫。事实上，他会让杰森搬进新的住处，所有东西都会是全新的。即使雷纳是唯一一个来过这里的人，也有太多除布鲁斯之外的人了。

他重复了好几遍这个过程，确保把那自命不凡的绿灯侠留在他的男孩身体里的东西尽可能地清理干净。

然后他用手指穿过杰森可爱的黑发，把他的脸从枕头里翻过来。

杰森的脸红润而潮湿，满是泪痕，嘴巴大张着喘气。布鲁斯亲吻他的后颈和肩膀，低声称赞杰森是多么美丽和特别，以此来安抚他。他没有用手臂托起杰森的头，而是绕到他身前，玩弄男孩乳头上的钉子。

布鲁斯摆动胯部，阴茎滑进杰森的屁股之间，在男孩松软的小穴里戳弄。也许他应该找些润滑剂，但是一想到要离开杰森温暖的后穴就让他烦躁。有了雷纳的来访和布鲁斯的手指，杰森应该可以很好地接受他。

当阴茎头部开始朝里挤压时，杰森哭泣得更大声了。“布鲁斯......求你......请不要......哦天啊--请--请停下。你--你不想这么做——”

布鲁斯抓住男孩漆黑的头发，把杰森的脸转向他。“别担心，杰。我拥有你了。你再也不用做那些事了。我就在这里，为你而来。你再也不需要别的人了。”

他吻住杰森的嘴唇，伸出舌头温柔又坚定地封住他痛苦的哭声，同时阴茎用力地顶入杰森紧致的小穴中。

起初杰森身体的抗拒简直是极乐，如此紧密地包裹着他，甚至有些疼痛；就像杰森试图阻止布鲁斯爱他，就像他试图逃避爱情。所以布鲁斯需要全力以赴，直到杰森放弃抵抗，他的决心终于得到了回报。男孩在布鲁斯的臂弯里放松了身体，他的阴茎更轻松地在杰森的甬道里抽送。

蝙蝠侠的意志力是任何绿灯侠的对手。

他想到这一点，把又热又浓的精液射进了杰森体内。冲洗掉之前占有过这里的人的任何痕迹，宣示他的主权。

杰森不需要其他傲慢自大的年轻人。他不需要莱克斯·卢瑟或者雷霄·奥古，克拉克或者戴安娜。

布鲁斯可以给他需要的一切。


End file.
